Scherzo Innocente
by FieryFafar
Summary: Kotone happily teasing her newly-married husband. It was gonna be a smut but NOPE I FAILED.


The music echoed a soft tune. The room was dark, only lit with candles on the table and far corners of the floor. The violin chimed melodiously, entrancing the couple that was dancing together.

Her arms were snaked around his neck. His arms were wrapped around her waist. The two merely looked at each other, both not uttering a single word. Their gazes showed all. Their gazes revealed all. Never had they broke their sight between one another. Their feet scooted to the left, then to the right. Her dress swayed majestically, sweeping the carpeted floor. The soles of his black shoes slid as they moved. The beat didn't flinch, and neither did they.

Finally, a smile appeared on his face. "Little brat…" he muttered softly, voice tinged with such a hint of lust. Oh how she smelt luscious tonight. Oh how she looked breath-taking tonight. Oh how she looked ever so innocent, yet still exposing the devilish side of her.

Oh how she looked tempting, enough to break the sanity in him.

Funny though as he briefly thought. Years ago, he couldn't stand her. And yet here she was; dancing and clinging to him like soft satin thread. Her hazel eyes that once brought anger, was now the only things he wanted to see. Her voice that once brought hatred, was now the only sound he wanted to hear. Her full red lips that once brought annoyance, was now the only lips he wanted to taste.

Her skin that once brought irk, was now the only temptation he wanted to touch.

Finally, without a word or mumble, he tipped her chin up. The young woman was fairly surprised, for she was too busy admiring the minimal distance they shared.

But all of that went out through the window once he inched her face closer to him.

Their lips touched. It was a chaste brush at first. But then it got intimate, intensifying as their want grew. Using his mouth, he opened hers. The brunette gasped a squeak. A faint blush painted her rosy cheeks. She could feel his tongue slowly entering her mouth. It sought her own pink tongue and finally, she purred to feel it tangled between one another. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, intertwining and swirling inside her mouth.

A few minutes passed by as the man finally broke the kiss. Both of them breathed heavily, whether it was for the lack of air or the increase in desire. She saw him; his smirk he wore. It was cheeky and foxy. His grin widened, showing a pair of white teeth.

The more she looked, the weaker her knees got.

She fisted his chest, huffing a low scoff. "Tease."

That caused him to raise his eyebrows. "Tease, you say?" He asked in the most convincingly shocked tone he could bother.

Before his lady could reply, he carried her and threw her on the bed. The brunette squealed in shock. Her bum plopped on the soft silk of the bed. Her eyes were closed out of reflex when he threw her. Once confirming it was safe, the woman wanted to shout and yell at her man for tossing her.

Not that she was really mad at him, though.

She felt pressure on the bed; on top of her. The woman opened her eyes, only to see none other than the devilish redhead positioning above her.

"Tell me, Kotone," he growled heavily, voice wheezing like a hungry Pokémon. "If I'm such a tease, I would have tortured you since we first met." The young man stooped lower, their noses brushing against each other. She could feel his breath as he spoke. She could feel the scent of apples from each tip of his hair. She didn't dare to look into his silver eyes, for those were the only ones that could succumb her to her weakest moments.

His one hand moving toward her face, he faintly continued, "Besides, I'm not one to tease. That's your damn job." He lowered to her ear, gently whispering, "As for me, I rather eat you all up without hesitance."

Kotone couldn't help but feel her skin shudder horribly. "Silver…Stop being mean…"

Her voice was raspy with ache. Silver's smile was growing wider at the sound of her velvet tone. Even so, she wasn't alone. He was in dire need himself. To him, she wasn't speaking. She was purring. Hissing lightly, Silver positioned upward again and planted another deep kiss. Her mouth was opened, inviting his tongue yet again to intertwine with hers. She exhaled sulkily, feeling her body melt at the heat of his warm touch. Her eyes twitched tiny twitches.

He breathed another hiss once he felt Kotone's hand sliding inside his shirt.

Silver broke the kiss once again, mouth gasping in shock. He gawked at the woman under him. But all Kotone did was flashing a childish smile. "What?" she asked innocently. "You did say I'm a tease, didn't' you? I'm merely doing my job…" And like that, her nails lightly scratched his skin. Taken aback, Silver gritted his teeth.

He glared at the woman under him. Kotone showed no regret or fear. She blinked adorably, lips pouted sulkily like a little child. Just as it didn't look tempting enough, he felt her right leg slowly moving to his waist. Silver felt her skin caressing his leather pants. Oh how he wished those pants were gone from him so that he could feel the touch of her smooth caress. "You little…" He stopped and shuddered, for her hands had already moved inside his pants, gripping his bum. The woman flashed a cheeky smirk.

Taking the advantage, she pushed him, bodies rolling on the bed; her on top of him. Her hands were out of his pants, moving towards his breathing chest. The smirk stayed on her face, both taunting and tempting the man lying under her. Kotone leaned toward Silver, her body sliding down and – to his wildest dreams – stopping at his manhood.

She smiled to feel the sexual reaction from her lover. He growled to feel the lust building up in him. "Ko-"

He was stunningly silenced as her tongue met his bare neck. The little pink tip tickled his skin, sliding and caressing every part that could drive him crazy. His eyes grew wide, then quickly went to a shut. His hands moved to her shoulders, fingers lightly digging into her soft skin.

It killed him once Kotone stopped at his Adam's apple, and began to suck the living sanity out of him.

"Fuuuck…" Silver hissed, voice not in demise, but in pure desire. He felt Kotone lightly nibbling his throat, then sucking harder after each bite. Her mouth moved to his chin, planting cute little kisses like an apologetic Pokémon. Though eyes closed, Silver knew Kotone was smiling at him being in a state of given pleasure. Her tongue soon met his neck again, this time slowly moving to his left ear.

How his nails dug harder into her shoulders as her mouth suckled his earlobe like a baby. _Dammit Kotone…_ His lady definitely knew her way around him.

And it didn't help as he soon felt her lower body slowly sliding between his legs.

She inched her body up, then back down, then up once again.

Up. Down.

Up. Down.

Up. Then slowly – fuckingly – down.

Silver cursed as he realized he was still wearing pants; his bulge being tortured by the tight hold and wishing to meet her opening. He growled deeper to realize that she was still not naked.

Her little suckles of joy tortured him to the soul. Finally, his mouth parted, letting more gasps of air inhale and exhale as he tried to keep it together.

Funny though as he briefly thought. Years ago, the sight and touch of her only brought ick and nothing to him. Now, here she was, straddling and letting her easily torture him like Master and Pet.

Finally – though unfortunately – Kotone pulled back. She sat up straight, warm hazel eyes down on the flushed man. She couldn't help but giggle in amusement. "Now since when is my little Skitty easily given in to simple touches from the 'annoying brat'?"

His heart skipped a beat. Silver looked up; hungry silver eyes glaring at her. A small scowl flashed on his face, his ego feeling slightly hurt at such a taunt.

But his ego was diminished in seconds once Kotone closed her eyes, quickly lowered down, and attacked him with another passionate kiss.

Their lips parted, letting her tongue slither into his. Their tongues met, both dancing and wrestling for command. A soft purr escaped her throat. A husky growl vibrated in his chest. She caught his upper lip with her mouth, squeezing and nibbling gently. Hands on his neck, her fingers lightly tickled up to his ear. Though unintentional, a faint laugh burst from Silver's mouth; a natural reaction to Kotone continuingly massaging his ears.

A few minutes of groaning and tickling passed by, and Kotone finally broke the kiss. Both panted. Both breathed heavily. Both eyes met one another, speaking unspoken words of wants and needs.

A smile lit up her face; this time, looking ever so innocent compared to her foxy smirk before. Her arms were placed on his chest, feeling the frantic sound of his heartbeat. "So…" she softly purred, body leaning down until her chin rested on her folded arms.

Silver looked down to his chest, a curious eyebrow raised as a question. "What?" he asked blankly. She didn't answer him, for she merely stared at him with her round hazel-coloured eyes.

Silver wanted to shoot himself for he was silently melting in her soft puddle of brown gaze.

Another giggle chimed from her pink lips. "I love you." Scooting forward, Kotone pecked Silver's chin. She bit the insides of her mouth to see his face flushed in hot red. Oh how she enjoyed teasing the man in ways he couldn't bear; both physically and emotionally. "So, unless you're too tired from all the innocent manhandling, care for the real round?"

She did not need a repeat, for her words were enough to fuel the ego and stamina in him. This time, Silver caught her by surprise. Hands gripping her shoulders, he rolled on the bed, resulting with a whimpering squeak from her mouth. Roles were switched. He was on top of hers. Her hair was sprawled like an ocean of golden brown. She quickly opened her eyes, only to see a gasping – growling – Silver hungrily glaring at her face and body.

His hands were pressed between her head. His legs pinned her legs like locks. His body was pulled up, careful not to squish the petite body under him – yet. His red locks slid down to the sides of his face. His teeth gritted and ground. His silver eyes gleamed and shined under the dim candlelight.

How helpless she looked under him. How beautiful she was as she lay on the bed. How innocent she seemed as she blinked at him.

How badly he wanted her to be his.

The candles were soon ending its toll. The darkness began consuming the area. But before everything turned black, Kotone could only see a white devilish smirk on Silver's face. "Let me tell you one thing, Kotone." She heard him whisper as his lips moved closer toward her face, "I am _never_ tired. You can tease the fuck outta me. But I am _very_ ready to make you scream and beg for my body…"

His voice was toxic music to her ears. Before he closed their torturous distance and began the endless night, a sly little smile curved her luscious lips. "I would like to see you try…"

_**END.**_

**0-0**

**i tried to smut but cried horribly**


End file.
